1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinder, especially to a grinder capable of being detached for cleaning and having an automatic open/close control device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional operation means of powder grinder is to dispose grains or pieces in a grinder, then the loaded grains or pieces are directly ground into powders with a manual or electric means so as to be sprinkled onto food or soup. The means of freshly grinding grains or pieces for cooking preparation is commonly used.
The mentioned grinder has the basic grinding function. However, the ground powders may stay in the clearance of the grinding unit, supports of the adjustment device or the discharging outlets. As this moment, if the grinder is disposed on a table or a sink, residual ground powders may fall from the grinder thereby contaminating the surface of the table or the sink due to accidental vibrations, and a further cleaning process is inevitable. The applicant of the present invention has invented an improved design entitled “Shut device for a discharger outlet in a grinder” under Taiwan Patent No. 592113 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,773) for improving the shortage of ground powders scattering. The shut device for a discharge outlet in a grinder utilizes a manual means to rotate a rotary unit for achieving the anticipated discharge control; however, if the user forgets to rotate the rotary unit to an open state, the ground powders would be accumulated around the discharge outlet. As such, the shut device for a discharge outlet still needs to be improved.
In addition, the applicant of the present invention has invented another improved design entitled “Grinder and automatic open/close control device thereof” under Taiwan Patent No. 1333849 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,874). The aforesaid patent discloses that when the friction generated while the grinding unit grinding the loaded material is greater than the torque of a torsion spring installed in the automatic open/close control device, the automatic open/close control device is forced to rotate, the outlets are automatically opened, and the mentioned torsion spring is in an energy storing state; when the operation is stopped, the torsion spring releases energy and the automatic open/close control device is enabled to reversely rotate thereby automatically closing the outlets. As such, the disclosed patent can improve the convenience when operating a grinder.
When the mentioned grinder is used to grind the loaded grains or pieces, the outlets can be automatically opened so the ground powders can be discharged from the outlets. If the loaded material to be ground contains oil, e.g. sesame, during the grinding process, not only the sesame is ground into powders, oil is also extracted, the condition may result in the ground powders being adhered between the grinding wheel and the grinding base of a grinding unit and between the outlets of bottom cover and the guide slots of follower member of an automatic open/close control device which are correspondingly installed, thus a hygiene issue is caused. Because the bottom cover and the follower member of the automatic open/close control device is integrally combined for enabling a torsion spring to be installed therebetween, and the bottom cover having the outlets is combined with the bottom opening of a housing, so the aforesaid components cannot be individually detached for cleaning the grinding wheel, the grinding base, the follower member and the bottom cover individually, such shortage shall be improved.